


Forbidden Fruit

by secretwhispers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretwhispers/pseuds/secretwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry’s engaged boss and one night of drunken texting leads to a flirty relationship that Harry can’t quite deal with. Throw in his co-worker Zayn trying to sleep with him and a best friend called Niall whose dealing with both boys too. It’s quite the mess. How big a fallout can there be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and all feedback is appreciated! Find me on my tumblr (horanyforpaynis) too! x

It was quiet in town for once and Harry hated the quiet days at his work. He spoke to people a lot more now than when he first started as a weekender, but when you had no customers in the store conversation always felt forced. Louis was on the shop floor changing over a display and Harry stood by his till watching him instead of wondering closer to the jewellery counter to chat to the girls there. The light hit his ring occasionally and the reflection would hit Harry’s eyes, reminding him the man in front of him wasn’t his to watch. Louis’ fiancée probably wouldn’t appreciate just how much Harry loved watching him bend over to pick something up or the way his eyes would light up when he got something to sit just so.

“Mate.” Niall slapped a hand on his back and snapped Harry out of his reverie.

“Niall.” Harry responded and flashed him a grin, dimple popping. He just had to hope he hadn’t been caught staring at Louis, daydreaming was fine but he didn’t want his crush to become more apparent than he felt it already was. He was sure everyone knew but didn’t mention it purely so Harry didn’t have to feel embarrassed. He tried not to second guess it too often though as the idea that Louis knew about his crush was utterly mortifying.

“So I was thinking, how do you fancy getting drunk round mine tomorrow night? Grab a takeaway and have a fast and furious marathon. Mostly about the getting drunk part though.” Niall laughed and Harry smiled. He got on with everyone at work fine now but going out with them outside of work had been difficult to crack. Niall was so easy to get along with Harry knew saying yes would be his step into the work circle and he’d be sure to have a great night.

“Sounds immense.” Harry said and nodded as Niall told him he could stay the night and just to bring his stuff into work the next day.

“Party without me boys?” Louis’ voice shocked Harry and he turned his head only to come face to face with sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing his glasses today and Harry loved him in them. It made him look softer and made Harry want him even more.

“You can come if you want mate.” Niall offered, his voice dropping slightly and Louis just smirked.

“Some other time maybe.” He muttered and walked away. Harry wanted Louis to smirk at him.

…

“Fucking needed a night like this.” Niall mumbled around a mouth full of pizza. Harry had always thought he ate a lot but it was nothing compared to how much Niall put away. It was ridiculous how skinny the boy was still.

“Definitely. Haven’t gotten drunk in too fucking long.” Harry laughed and sipped his beer, the taste settling in his mouth like a familiar old friend. “I’m a bit of a lightweight though.” He admitted.

“Me too. Don’t tell anyone though.” Niall whispered and Harry snorted. He was pretty sure Niall was lying.

“Aren’t the irish meant to be able to hold their alcohol?” Harry teased and Niall laughed.

“Guess I missed that trick.” Niall shrugged.

“You have drunk twice as much as me already though. I feel lightheaded. Not sure I’ll be able to stand without falling over.” Harry giggled, he actually fucking giggled. That was a definite sign he’d had too much.

“You know I hate working at our store.” Niall admitted.

“Really? You always seem so into.” Harry was definitely shocked. Niall seemed so ecstatic every time he had to be at work that it was hard to imagine him not enjoying the experience and the hours he got given.

“Yeah but it’s hard. I’m in love with Louis.” He blurted and Harry choked on the beer he’d been about to swallow. Niall was in love with his Louis?

“But. What. How?” Harry stuttered and Niall blushed.

“We’ve been texting for a couple of years. Nothing else has happened other than a few hugs but fuck I want him.” Niall sighed and shut his eyes. Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wanted Louis. He could be texting Louis.

“Texting about what?” Harry asked, he should have probably been comforting the blonde but all he could think about was getting that step closer to the man he wanted.

“Flirting and stuff. I’ve sent him pictures.” Niall admitted and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Has he sent them back?” Harry asked. The image of a half naked Louis was hard to get out of his head but if Niall had that picture then he would have to see it. Wouldn’t sleep until he did.

“Said he doesn’t do pictures.” Niall huffed. Clearly that was a bone of contention.

“How did it start?” He pressed. Maybe Harry could take the same steps, get Louis to text him. It would be like having  a little piece of him. 

“He used to text me at work, calling me a grump. I mean I’m clearly not but he did it to get a reaction and it just went down from there. Wanting me to show him and stuff. God I want him so much.” Niall growled it and Harry was a little shocked but also jealous, burning with jealousy in fact. Louis had never shown a single sign that he wanted to text Harry like that and Harry would always have let him. He’d always take what he could get where Louis was concerned.

“So you two have just text then?” Harry asked. He couldn’t quite believe that after messaging that long that was all that had happened.

“We kissed once. That meeting last week, we were the last two going round to the cars and he kissed me. I think we both regretted it though.” Niall told him and Harry stayed quiet. He’d kissed Louis. Harry wanted to ask everything about it, whether it was a proper snog or just a chaste pressing of lips, wanted to know what Louis tasted like. He wanted to taste himself. He doubted Niall could describe it adequately.

“Are you cross?” Niall asked, pulling out of his daydream over how soft Louis’ lips would be.

“Why would I be cross?” He asked confused.

“You fancy him.” Niall mumbled and Harry blushed. Of course it had to be obvious, everyone knew. Could he die now please?

“Not that much. I mean shit. Yeah I’d love to kiss him but he’s not interested.” Harry huffed and Niall looked sympathetic. I guess he could know exactly how Harry felt but it was difficult to find the words. Louis wasn’t his so any emotion or feelings of possession he felt were utterly pointless. He certainly couldn’t dislike Niall for what he’d experienced with Louis although that irrational part of him wanted to, wanted to blame Niall for the fact Louis never seemed to so much as glance at him.

Harry blinked twice and realised Niall had left the room. The alcohol was really slowing down his reaction time. He tipped his hips up to stretch his back out and waited for Niall to come back from the toilet since that must have been where he’d gone after all. He frowned when he heard voices though. Was someone here? He hadn’t even heard the door.

“Curly.” Zayn burst into the room and Harry had to stop his mouth falling open in shock. He was decked out in his football gear. Wednesday was football night and that meant Louis.

“Curly.” Louis flashed him a grin as he strolled in too. Niall trailing behind and looking torn between jumping Louis or making sure Harry was okay, bless him.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, his mouth struggling to form the words due to the alcohol and the shock.

“Finished football and had to come see what you two were like pissed as fuck.” Zayn told them and Louis just smirked, his eyes flicking between Harry and Niall.

“Don’t mind if I smoke?” Zayn asked, pulling a cigarette out and lighting up before an answer had even been given. Harry watched as he sucked in a breath and blew it back out. Smoking was always something he’d wanted to try and his hand was twitching, wanting to wrap his lips around it for the first time when his mind was already too foggy to regret it.

“Where have they gone?” Harry asked, suddenly realising Louis and Niall had disappeared. He felt his stomach drop and chose instead to focus on Zayn who’d moved to sit next to him.

“Went into the living room I think.” Zayn mumbled taking another drag and tipping his head to look at Harry.

“Can I have a try?” Harry asked, finally giving in to the temptation and letting his hand reach out for the cigarette.  Zayn gave him a curious look but passed it over anyway, watching as Harry brought it up to his lips and breathed in. He regretted trying it when he started coughing uncontrollably, Zayn snatched the cigarette back as Harry wheezed and spluttered trying to get more oxygen into his body.

“Someone’s clearly never done that before.” Zayn teased and Harry laughed far louder than necessary and Zayn’s smile widened. This was why they came, for the show. Harry realised quite suddenly just how close Zayn was to him, he could feel the heat of his thigh and the cold on his coat from being outside. He’d never been this close to him before and he wanted to snuggle in further.

“Did you win?” Harry asked, trying to distract his thoughts from wanting to crawl on top of Zayn.

“Yeah. 1 – 0 so not fantastic but still a win. Puts us higher in the league.” Zayn told him and Harry nodded, trying to make sure he remembered that bit of information but his mind really did feel too foggy.

“You’re pretty.” Zayn told him and Harry head snapped round to face him. Zayn was still watching him steadily and Harry wanted to lunge forward and kiss him, wanted to taste Zayn. He’d thought Louis was the only one he wanted but having Zayn sitting here within his reach made it a real struggle not to just act.

“Ready to go?” Louis asked, appearing back in the room with a frowning Niall behind him. Harry tried to work out in that second what had happened but he couldn’t. Louis’ face never gave anything away unless it wanted to and Niall’s scowl was confusing.

“Yeah. Better get back before Mum gets pissed off and tells Liam I was out late. Plus don’t want you to get in trouble with Eleanor.” Zayn smirked and stood up, pressing the stub of his cigarette into Niall’s ashtray. Wait. Did Niall smoke?

Harry stood up with them then and followed them to the front door. Louis hugged Niall quickly and then walked towards his car, waiting as Zayn loitered around by the front door. Zayn hugged Niall and then turned towards Harry. He wasn’t sure he could get all his limbs to work together into a hug, he was surprised he’d managed to walk this far. However he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and felt his arms grip his waist. He couldn’t bring himself to let go though. He wanted a hug.

“So am I taking him home with me like this?” Zayn joked and he felt Niall tug on Harry’s arm, trying to release the grip he had on Zayn. He felt a blush appearing and let go suddenly sending him stumbling back into Niall nearly knocking them both to the ground. Zayn laughed loudly and winked at Harry before strolling towards the car too.

“You owe me a hug too Louis.” Harry blurted before he could even think about it and blushed hard. Louis just smiled though.

“I think I can manage that.” He said before slipping into his car. Niall and Harry watched the car drive off and then went back inside, shivering from being outside in the November air without a coat.

“What the fuck just happened?” Harry mumbled and Niall laughed.

“God knows mate. I just pulled Louis aside and called him a cunt. What was I thinking?” Niall groaned.

“He is a cunt though.” Harry told him.

“They’re both cunts.” Niall agreed. “I want to text him.”

…

“He’s not replying.” Niall whined and threw his phone at what was probably meant to be the bed but instead hit Harry.

“He’s with her.” Harry repeated. Niall had been moaning like that for an hour and Harry was starting to itch, he had to be polite but he just wanted to hit the blonde boy round the head. At least Louis text him sometimes. Maybe Harry should text Zayn, if he had his number.

“Can I have Zayn’s number?” Harry asked and Niall jut gave him a look, like he was torn between saying yes and protecting the younger boy.

“No. You’ll have to ask him for it.” Niall told him but at Harry’s puppy dog eyes, “I’ll ask him for you. Send him yours okay?” Harry nodded quickly and spieled off his number so Niall could send it and waited patiently for Zayn to text him, which didn’t take long. One of the perks of living at your mums I guess.

_Zayn - You wanted this? x_

**Yesss. I wanted to text you. Xxxo**

Harry kept his reply short but winced afterwards at how many kisses he sent. His fingers had hit the buttons before his brain could stop him. Oh well too late now.

_Zayn - What did you want to text about babe? X_

“What do I say back?” Harry hissed at Niall who realised something interesting was happening on his phone and snatched it away from him.

“You send that.” Niall typed away and smirked, passing the phone back with a clear look of enjoyment on his face.

**About the possibility of you fucking my brains out x**

“Niall. What the fuck!? I actually hate you.” Harry snapped and Niall laughed.

“He’ll take the bait don’t worry.” He reassured and Harry frowned. Surely no-one would be that obvious.

_Zayn - Oh really. Didn’t think you were interested. I can’t with Niall there. Feel free to send me a little preview though ;) x x x_

“Three kisses.” Harry shrieked. “He wants to fuck me. Is this real? How did that just happen?”

“Zayn will fuck anyone so if you’re showing interest he’ll chase you. Even when you’re sober.” Niall laughed and Harry smiled. Zayn wasn’t Louis but he was attractive and he made him laugh. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad going after him. Although the fact that Zayn was dating someone else still made Harry’s stomach twist in regret of his actions and thoughts.

“Text back then dimwit.” Niall groaned, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder so he could see everything that went on.

**Send me a pic first. I can’t take one with Niall here so you’ll have to wait until tomorrow ;) xxx**

“Brilliant. Now he’ll text you tomorrow.” Niall grinned and Harry blushed. This felt far more exciting than anything he was used to but it still felt unreal. The alcohol fog his brain held was sticking and only a good night’s sleep was going to help him think about this properly.

His phone buzzed and both boys were excited to see if Zayn had done as they’d asked.

“He’s shirtless.” Harry was gobsmacked that the man had followed through, sending a picture. Perhaps it wasn’t quite what Harry had imagined but he was still seeing part of Zayn he never had before. He could see more of his tattoos now for instance but with Niall sitting there it wasn’t quite the right time to study it. Harry’s phone buzzed again and he pressed the buttons quickly wanting to see what Zayn had said with the picture. He frowned though when he saw it wasn’t Zayn but shit, Louis. His heart leapt into his throat at that and he clicked open the message. He could feel Niall tense against his shoulder. Louis hadn’t replied to him but messaged Harry instead, shit.

_Louis – Looking forward to my hug ;) x_

“He gives good hugs.” Niall’s voice sounded stiff and Harry felt so bad. He wanted Louis sure but he didn’t want Niall to get hurt. “Text him back. I want to see what he does.” Harry hesitated but did as he was told anyway.

**Not as much as me. ;) Although I’d never turn down more than a hug. X**

He sucked in a breath and clicked send. That was ridiculously forward and Louis was going to be sitting there laughing at him but it was the type of thing Niall and Louis seemed to send back and forth. Harry wanted Louis to text him like that even if he had to start it off. His phone went off twice then and Harry realised he’d forgotten to reply to Zayn.

_Zayn – Did you like the picture? ;) x x_

_Louis – Oh wouldn’t you now? Well maybe I can make that happen sweetheart. You have got a pretty face, wouldn’t mind messing it up. ;) x_

Niall slipped away at that and laid back. Harry’s pulse was racing. Both of them were texting him and he could carry on. From what Niall was saying he could even carry on tomorrow. That was scary. In one drunken night he’d gone from being a quiet nobody to flirting with two of his co-workers, with one whom he’d fancied for ages and one who he could easily fancy too.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Harry huffed and laid back, thinking already what he could say back, what they’d want to hear and what would make them reply.

“You better believe it. This is only the beginning. You’ll want them for ages now. They’ll text you, flirt with you, send you looks but you can’t have them completely. They’re like forbidden fruit.” Niall sighed and Harry tipped his head to look at the blonde. He could hear the warning but it was all too exciting to pass up. He could cope. It was all just a bit of fun after all, right? 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part then! There will definitely be smut in the next one! Enjoy :) x

Harry woke up with a start and groaned. He could hear Niall snoring next to him and it wasn’t even light yet so why was he awake? He tried to swallow but his throat was too dry, the taste of alcohol stale on his tongue. His stomach lurched and he hoped he wasn’t going to throw up, he hated the feeling of losing control like that. His stomach shifted again and Harry had to move, he was going to be sick. He threw the covers off himself and sprinted to the bathroom, only just pushing the toilet lid up in time. His stomach ached as he threw up. He thought he’d done it all late last night just before falling asleep but his body clearly had more to get rid of. Why had he drunk so much?

He rested his head against the toilet and let the porcelain cool his face down. He’d left his phone in the other room and he so wanted to reread the conversations he’d had last night. He never thought he’d be in the position to message either Zayn or Louis like that. His face flushed as he remembered some of the things he’d said. Harry must have promised Zayn he’d be nice and tight for him about five times. God. It was bound to be awkward when he saw them at work next. Unless he just acted cool. He had two days off now. Two days to recover and avoid being bad again hopefully.

“You alright?” Niall asked groggily from the doorway and Harry sat up, flashing him a small smile.

“Feeling a bit better now I’ve thrown up.” Harry shrugged and tried to stand up, only stumbling a little bit.

“Proper gross listening to you do it though.” Niall teased and Harry laughed, a blush flaring on his cheeks.

“Sorry.” He mumbled and Niall just grinned, shaking his head at Harry’s unnecessary apology.

“So like I was thinking we should go shopping. I want a new shirt for the Christmas meal.” Niall suggested and Harry nodded. He’d try and nap in the car on the way there.

“Sounds good. I need a shower first though if that’s alright?” Harry asked.

“Sure mate. Towels are in here.” Niall signalled for Harry to follow him. “Your phone’s flashing.” Niall told him and sure enough the red light on Harry’s blackberry was flickering.

“It’s Louis.” Harry mumbled as he checked it. “He’s asking how my head is. Probably reckoning I was too drunk to actually want to do it.”

“Don’t let him know about your feelings though mate. He’ll just fuck you over like the shit he is.” Niall huffed and Harry wanted to hug him, stop him feeling the pain from all of this.

“I’m sorry. Do you want me to stop?” Harry offered and Niall was quick to shake his head.

“Don’t be stupid. I’ll still get my Louis time.” Niall grinned and Harry laughed, replying that he was fine before heading to the shower.

…

“What’s he saying now?” Niall asked, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. Harry felt like every time he told him he was stabbing the older boy little by little.

“Wants me to entertain him in his meetings and send him a picture.” Harry shrugged and Niall nodded.

“I might text him too when we get there. See what he does.” Niall mumbled and Harry nodded.

“You should. You’re better at all this than me.” Harry reassured and the blonde just snorted.

“Please your texts were filth last night. You can only get worse.” He teased and Harry blushed.

“They weren’t that bad.” Harry defended and Niall laughed again.

“You kept telling Zayn how tight you’d be for him mate. Has he messaged you?” Niall asked and Harry blushed. He’d been ignoring Zayn purely because from what Niall had said he’d actually chase Harry until he fucked him and that was scary.

“Yeah he asked how I was feeling. I told him fine and he asked me if I regretted it. I said I wasn’t sure and he was like what do you mean. I haven’t replied.” Harry told him.

“Well shit. Do you regret it?” Niall asked.

“It scares me. You know, I’ve never actually slept with a guy.” Harry admitted and Niall was silent for a second.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Don’t let anyone force you okay?” Niall checked and Harry nodded, reaching to turn up the radio. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

…

Harry was exhausted by the time he got home that night. He’d chatted to his mum for a bit, avoiding telling her about who he had available to text now and went up to his room, collapsing face first onto his bed. His phone buzzed and he groaned. He’d been texting constantly all day, trying to keep conversation with Zayn off anything but last night, trying to flirt with Louis to keep him interested and he could guarantee a litany of texts from Niall tonight asking what both of them were saying.

_Niall – Let me know if either of them say anything interesting. X_

Harry huffed as his assumption became correct. He’d give vague ideas and just let Niall read them when he saw him next. Repeating everything would be too difficult although Louis had stopped texting a while ago, presumably driving home and when he was with his fiancée he’d hardly be able to message Harry a lot. He just had Zayn to deal with really. Speaking of the devil, his phone went off again.

_Zayn – You still with Nialler then? x_

**Nah home now. Still recovering from last night haha xx**

_Zayn – So you can talk to me properly now lol x_

**Was I not talking properly last night? Haha. Let’s just blame the alcohol haha xx**

_Zayn – It’s not a problem I quite enjoyed it tbh ;) just thinking how much of it you meant or if it was just the drink_ _L_ _x x_

**I enjoyed it too! Didn’t think you’d be too bothered either way. Didn’t realise you were interested really haha xx**

Harry sucked in a breath as he sent that one. It was probably not a good idea to show any kind of insecurity with him but it was the truth. He didn’t think either of them had been interested in him and to suddenly have their attention was shocking. It was clearly only to try and get pictures though or even go as far as having sex. That whole idea was so scary to Harry. He could text them sure but to give up his virginity. That just felt like a big deal and something that he wasn’t ready for.

_Zayn – Yeah_ _J_ _but needs to be kept really quiet. Haha there are some things I keep even from Louis x x_

**What makes you think I’m that kind of boy? :p Thought you two told each other everything! Xx**

_Zayn – What kind of boy?? ;) and nope. X x_

**The kind of boy you want :p haha Well I’m shocked about you two! Xx**

_Zayn – Why are you shocked?? Lol and well yeah I would ;) x x_

**You’re in each others back pockets! Haha. Well at least I know now ;) xx**

_Zayn – Yeah but if he knows if anything happens it will stop him thinking ;) and wanting :p xx_

Harry couldn’t breathe. Zayn was saying Louis wanted him but that couldn’t be true. He’d never shown any kind of sign in that regard. Louis never looked at him. Did he? Harry found himself trying to piece any kind of reaction together, to remember anything that Louis did that showed he liked him. Obviously there had been the texts the past couple of days, maybe that’s all Louis had needed to see; to see Harry wanting him and know that he wouldn’t be rejected. Harry’s stomach twisted in nerves and excitement. He wasn’t experienced though, maybe that was what Zayn could help with. He could text him and get him to teach him. I mean practising dirty texting wasn’t the worst right? It would make him better for Louis. Harry still wanted Zayn to explain his text though.

**Stop him thinking and wanting?! Explain! Xx**

_Zayn – You lol x_

**Hardly Z. Don’t be silly! Just cause you apparently do Louis doesn’t. xx**

_Zayn - Believe me he does lol and I apparently??? :o not believe me then?? X x_

**I don’t believe on Louis but coming round to idea you might. Although I know what you want off me cheeky. Xx**

_Zayn – That’s the best bit lol what would you want then?? X x_

**I’ll have to get back to you. What would you be willing to give? Xx**

_Zayn – I’ll give you the time of your life lol x x_

Harry actually snorted at that, covering his mouth with his hand to suppress the laugh. The last thing he wanted was to talk to his mum right now. His head was too much of a mess and she’d know.

**Haha. Big promises ;) xx**

_Zayn – I believe it too ;) and big being the operative work ;) x x_

**Such a cheesy line. Expected more from you Z. You’ll have to prove it won’t you xx**

_Zayn – Depends if you want me too lol ;) x x_

**Wouldn’t say if I didn’t! ;) xx**

_Zayn – Oh really ;) lol you think you can handle it x x_

**I reckon I could yeah. You could just be all talk ;) xx**

_Zayn – haha believe me I am not. Really want to see what’s on offer?? X_

**Thought you didn’t want to ruin the surprise? Xx**

_Zayn – I don’t really lol x_

**Haha. Go on then ;) xx**

Harry waited then. He probably shouldn’t have started the picture game as he’d have to send one back eventually and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to go that far. His phone buzzed again and sure enough it was a picture from Zayn. He was standing naked in front of a mirror, a hand cupping his soft length so it was out of sight pretty much, the attention clearly meant to be on his body. Harry had never even seen Zayn shirtless and didn’t realise how many tattoos he had running over his body, Harry wanted to see them better. He was probably meant to be getting turned on but Harry was just curious. How far would he go?

**Tease!! ;) Nice tho xx**

_Zayn - ;) Think I deserve one now lol x x_

**Not sure you do for being a tease! Xx**

_Zayn – My speciality lol. I think I do :(_ _xx_

**I’ll have to think about it a little more. Can’t give it all to you straight away you’ll get bored ;) xx**

_Zayn – I won’t get bored and it’s not all of it is it? Lol you’re not going to give in are you or you’re very confident. What makes you want me x x_

Harry groaned. He thought he’d avoided the picture obligation but Zayn was poking holes in any idea he came up with. He was the opposite of confident which was exactly why he didn’t want to send him a picture. He didn’t want either of them to keep an image of him naked or otherwise. On top of that problem he couldn’t exactly say I don’t know to Zayn’s latest question which meant to try to work out the riddle of why he was texting him. He did want him in a messed up way but he didn’t really. Zayn scared him too with his confidence and clear experience. Zayn probably didn’t want a detailed, real answer though. He wanted Harry to be sexy with it. Fuck.

**You’ll have to keep trying. Haha. Your cheekiness is definitely attractive. Plus all the extra bits I’ve seen now ;) xx**

_Zayn – haha is it?? Not seen anything myself yet lol x x_

**Not sure you deserve to see ;) xx**

_Zayn – That’s down to you!! Obviously not into it as much as I thought lol x x_

**I can’t really take one right now. You’ll just have to wait ;) xx**

_Zayn – Ooo like that is it lol x x_

**Guess it is for now! Good things come to those who wait! Xx**

_Zayn – Ha ha we will see ;) x x_

“Dinner Harry.” He heard his mum call making him jump. He was leaving his phone up here and buried under his pillow. He knew if Zayn messaged him again he’d blush and his mum would ask too many questions. He wasn’t quite sure what he was getting into here, but his pulse was racing at the thought. Harry Styles was quiet no more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part and it has smut yay! I hope you like it and I appreciate all feedback like most writers! haha. Enjoy :) x

Harry had chatted pretty normally to his mum during dinner. She’d given him a few funny looks but he’d been vague about his night with Niall, had denied drinking a lot and said they just watched films. He wasn’t sure she believed him but it was better that she didn’t know everything that happened. He wasn’t sure what she’d think.

He was also glad for the decision he’d made to leave his phone upstairs during dinner since he did in fact have a text from Zayn when he got back upstairs. Clearly late night texts were meant to be ruder and Harry wasn’t sure exactly what to say back.

_Zayn – Would love to hear you moaning x_

Harry opened a text to Niall quickly and copied the message in, asking the boy what he should say back. He didn’t normally sext and Zayn clearly wanted to get straight into it. He changed into a pair of trackies while he waited for Niall’s reply. He wasn’t in a rush to text Zayn back just yet. He could pretend he hadn’t seen it for a little bit longer and give himself time to think. After he replied once he couldn’t take that long between texts otherwise it would be a sure fire way to give away his inexperience.

Harry’s phone buzzed and he choked as he saw what Niall had told him to say. He’d written trust me at the end of his message and Harry would have to do that. It was a good text but a lot ruder than what Harry was hoping for. He wasn’t sure he’d be very good at keeping it up to that level of dirty and messaging Niall throughout their whole conversation was probably pushing the boundary of weird.

**Would love to see you on your knees. Xx**

_Zayn – Oh really ;) That’s one of my tricks ;) x x_

The reply was immediate calming Harry down a little bit. Zayn clearly wanted this. He leant back against his pillows and tried to relax. His mum shouldn’t disturb him now she’d talked to him about his night and seen he was okay. He could let himself get into this.

**Well you’ll have to show me sometime! ;) xx**

_Zayn – Sometime soon?? x x_

Harry swallowed. Shit. Zayn really meant business and Harry had never sucked anyone off before. Both Zayn and Louis would probably run for the hills when they found out. But he had to play it confident. He couldn’t let them find out. It couldn’t be that hard to suck someone off.

**Yeah and maybe I could repay the favour ;) xx**

_Zayn – Mmm yeah maybe ;) Depends if you can handle it ;) x x_

**Reckon I could. We’ll have to try sometime ;) xx**

_Zayn – All this talk about sometime lol x x_

**Don’t fancy it in the back of a car and that seems to be our only option** **x**

_Zayn – Lol fair enough not fancy it outside? X_

Harry choked in shock. He’d hoped his car quip would be enough to put it off for a while but clearly Zayn wasn’t going to be easily deterred. I mean it would be easy enough probably to time it for when his mum was out but he wasn’t going to tell Zayn that. He was also not going to have sex outside. Sarcasm felt like the best option here.

**Haha. Yeah that’s soo much better! X**

_Zayn – Sit you up on my boot and lay you down with your legs around my neck as I tease you with tongue, taking you in my mouth till you cum. Then you can get on your knees for me, push me against the car and suck me hard, getting my cock all messy and wet x x_

He’d stopped breathing. He was pretty sure.  Harry could picture it now, having Zayn’s lips wrapped around his dick and getting to taste him too. His dick twitched in interest as he let the images run through his head. He couldn’t text like that though. Shit. How did Zayn just say stuff like that?

**Well wasn’t expecting that. Nice little image I’ve got going in my head now. You’d have to keep me warm though xx**

_Zayn – Ha ha I can do that. Why didn’t you expect it? You like the image??  x x_

**Was just a nice susprise! ;) Very good image haha xx**

_Zayn – Wait until you feel it ;) x_

**Guess I’ll have to wait** **L** **xx**

_Zayn – Will you?? X_

**Will I what? Haha. Can hardly do it now!! Xx**

_Zayn – Why not? Lol x_

Oh fuck. Harry had to come up with a good reason. I mean his mum would ask too many questions if he tried to leave the house now and he was not ready to have sex with Zayn. Shit. He was starting to panic and that wasn’t good. This was supposed to be hot but he just wasn’t ready.

**Haha. I’m too warm and comfy xx**

_Zayn – Pooh ha spoil sport too comfy to take a pic too I suppose? Haha x x_

**Yes definitely too comfy. I’m ill! (hungover) You should be being nice to me not trying to make me cold!**   **xx**

_Zayn – Lol sorry x x_

**Haha. I might forgive you ;) xx**

_Zayn – You working tomorrow?? X Might lol x x_

**No you’ll have to survive without me! I’m in Saturday though. Are you? Xx**

_Zayn – Yeah I am in Saturday was going to try and give you a surprise kiss! X x_

**Looking forward to it then! ;) xx**

Harry felt sick. He’d kissed people before obviously but kissing Zayn was something completely new and scary. What if he was bad or he bit his tongue? He needed to calm down.

_Zayn – That’s if you want me to x x_

**Haha. I want you to! Xx**

_Zayn – Show you how good I am with my tongue ;) x x_

**Gives you a chance to prove you’re not all talk! Xx**

_Zayn- Oh yes ;) You’ll have to help make it possible x x_

**I will. I hope I feel better than this tomorrow or I will never drink again** **L** **xx**

_Zayn – It’s all part of the fun though haha x x x_

**Last night was fun but feeling like this definitely isn’t! :P xx**

_Zayn – I kind of regret not coming over now. I bet you’re good at pleasing and I could make you so hard. X_

**You should regret it. Would have been fun. I bet you could too. You’re making me feel better already xx**

_Zayn – Am I?? I just know my experience has come a long way and I can almost imagine what you’re like and nice and tight ;) x x_

Harry was bluffing. His cock was still half hard and he was reluctant to touch it, as though getting off to Zayn’s words crossed an invisible boundary. But then they were sexting, that’s what people did he supposed. Harry didn’t want to though. He felt weird.

**Stop teasing me with all these images. Shouldn’t be getting me worked up! Xx**

_Zayn – I am trying not to lol ;) Or to tease x x_

**You’re trying to you mean! You want it bad don’t you? ;) xx**

_Zayn – I’m rock hard right now. Thinking about spreading you open and fucking you while hearing you scream x x I want it yes x x I want this picture_ _L_ _I’m so hard x x_

Harry could imagine it then. Zayn laying there with a hand wrapped around himself, working himself slowly and thinking about Harry. Zayn wanted him. He pressed a palm to his growing erection and hissed at the feeling. He wanted to get off so badly.

**Getting off to thoughts of me? God the picture in my head right now. Maybe I should tease you a bit more and not let you have it yet xx**

_Zayn – It would tease me more if you sent it and not let me get my hands on you what picture have you got in your head now then? X x_

**I’m thinking about how big you must be. You’re getting me hard xx**

_Zayn – Mmm. I would love to taste you and get my fingers inside you, feel how tight you are. I’m big enough to take your breath away ;) How bad do you want to know?? X x_

**Sounds like a good idea. I definitely want to know. Can make my image even better. Not as good as seeing the real thing xx**

_Zayn – No it’s not but that hopefully can happen soon. Then you can feel it pulsing in your hands ;) x x_

**Hopefully I’ll get to feel it soon and get a taste. Can’t wait to suck you off xx**

_Zayn- Mmm really? Why? Are you good at blowjobs?? X x I am really tempted to show you for some reason but still not sure if you’re genuine x x_

He still wasn’t being convincing then. If he couldn’t convince Zayn who was clearly up for it he’d have no hope for Louis. He also had no experience and ‘I’ve never given a blowjob’ probably wasn’t the right answer to his question about Harry’s skill either. He felt out of his element.

**Why would you think I’m not? Still think I’m innocent? Haha xx**

_Zayn – Yeah a little bit until I see otherwise. X x_

**Until you see? So until I send you a picture? :p xx**

_Zayn – I just want to feel you x x_

**You can have a feel soon ;) xx**

_Zayn – Why make me wait?_ _L_ _I’m still soo hard_ _L_ _x x_

 **Are you not taking care of yourself?** **L** **You should for me ;) xx**

_Zayn – Take of myself for you?? X x_

**Yes. I want you to come thinking about me soon xx**

_Zayn – You want me to cum now?? Thinking about you that won’t take long. Send me a picture and I’ll cum all over it ;) x x_

Zayn sent him another picture then, clearly trying to convince Harry to send one too. His dick was getting uncomfortable as he clicked open on the image. He could see Zayn’s dick now, hard with his hand wrapped around it. Shit he was actually getting off right now. Harry could feel his pulse racing. His thoughts were swimming.

**Nice teaser ;) So guess it should be my turn really? Xx**

_Zayn – Nice teaser? Is that it? Haha. Yeah ;)x x_

**Lost for words haha. Looks good though. Definitely want to taste it even more ;) xx**

_Zayn – It’d be nice and thick in your hand. X x_

**Hmm. Looks like it would be ;) xx**

_Zayn – Bet you’d only just get the head in your mouth. You’d look so pretty with a cock in your mouth. X x_

**Are you that big? You looked so hard though xx**

_Zayn – I am ready to cum and want it all over you  x x_

**Come then. Wish I was there to see it and have a taste. Xx**

_Zayn – I’d love to come on your face. Shit. X x_

**I’ll let you yeah. Come for me now though Zayn. Wish I could see. xx**

_Zayn – Fuck. My leg’s twitching. That was amazing x x_

Harry couldn’t breathe. Had Zayn really just gotten off thinking about him and while texting him. That was unreal. He’d just made Zayn come.

**Glad you enjoyed it ;) xx**

_Zayn – Did you? X x_

**Yeah. Pretty sleepy now though xx**

Harry needed to end this conversation and fast. He wanted to get off but not while he was messaging Zayn. That would make his head too fuzzy. It would be too weird. He wasn’t there yet. He was trying not to freak out right now in fact. He could do that after he’d come down.

_Zayn – Me too. What on earth have I done!? X x_

**Regret it?** **L** **xx**

 _Zayn – Not so much regret it but I’ve shown a lot and I’m not sure if you’re genuine Harry. You could use it all against me_ _L_ _x x_

**I wouldn’t do that. It was fun ;) xx**

_Zayn – Okay. I’m tired. I’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow. X x_

**I’ll think of you while I’m spending the day in bed! Haha xx**

_Zayn – Haha. Thanks x x_

Harry decided to leave it there and pressed a hand against himself again. He was aching with how hard he was and he needed to get off quick and fast. He pushed a hand inside his boxers and wrapped his fist around his length. He thought about Zayn laying there working himself like Harry was now and it didn’t take long. With a few flicks of his wrist he was coming undone and spilling into his hand, panting as he imagined Zayn the same way. He didn’t move for a few minutes trying to calm his breathing and the sick feeling growing in his stomach. He pulled a tissue out of the box and wiped his hand clean.

He didn’t really want to think about this right now. Zayn wanted to have sex with him and he was serious. Zayn meant business and Harry wasn’t sure he wanted his first time to be rushed and dirty and secret. Shit. He was going to kiss him at work too and that scared Harry. What if they got caught? What if Louis saw? What if Zayn’s boyfriend found out?

Sleep sounded like the best option now though. He could think about this tomorrow. Everything seems better in the morning right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me! I’m not sure how I wrote so much but hopefully you’ll enjoy it. Like always, feedback is appreciated! Enjoy! :) x

Harry felt sick. That was the only way to describe it. He’d felt bad after texting them when he was drunk but last night he’d been sober. He’d text Zayn like that with no excuse for it. Zayn had a boyfriend, a guy who Zayn was meant to love but then he’d gotten off too. He’d been chasing Harry not the other way round but that didn’t give him an excuse. He was a terrible person and he definitely couldn’t do this again. He liked Louis, could reason that his feelings were his excuse for wanting him but Zayn? Harry didn’t even like Zayn like that so what could his excuse be there. He was just being slutty and horrible. It had to stop. Zayn wouldn’t even care, he’d only care about the sex he was missing out on probably. He had to text him.

**I’m going to be honest right now. I’m pretty freaked out today and seriously regretting everything. I shouldn’t have led you on but whatever this was I can’t carry on doing it at all. Sorry Z. x**

He didn’t expect a serious reply. Zayn would probably shrug it off and text him something dirty which he would ignore. Harry had never had to deal with this kind of situation before and he’d probably handle it badly but it would be fine. He sent Niall a quick text and pitied him being at work, at work with Zayn too. What if they talked? Niall would tell him anything that happened though. He could be sure of that much. Harry’s phone buzzed and his heart leapt into his throat, but it wasn’t who he was expecting.

_Louis – Are you going to entertain me today too? ;) x_

Louis. The one he actually fancied. God if only it had been him he’d sexted last night. Harry wanted him. Wanted to kiss him and fuck him and just be his completely. Of course if Louis was interested in anything it was probably just the sex too but Harry could chase the rest, could pretend in his head that it might lead somewhere.

**How do you expect me to do that? ;) x**

He’d be flirty with Louis but not explicit. He wasn’t sure he could handle getting rejected. Zayn was obviously shagging everything that moved but Louis didn’t seem like that. Harry could block out the images of Niall and Louis easily enough and imagine that he was special. Louis was texting him after all so he must want him a little bit, but overstepping that line was a fear. That line Harry couldn’t see, the line that explained exactly what Louis wanted from this, the line that Harry would have to work out before he crossed it.

_Louis – Well you did a pretty good job the other night. You could always send me a picture. ;) x_

**I think you should send me one first. ;) x**

Then again maybe Harry didn’t want to know what that line was yet. Louis was flirting, he wanted to see Harry but that didn’t have to be all of it. That didn’t have to be the line. It was just all they were in this moment and Harry was going to let himself enjoy that.

_Louis – That wasn’t the deal. :p haha. Plus I’m in boring meetings. It would cheer me up lol x_

**I haven’t got one right now. :p I’m feeling ill at home so I need cheering up too! Haha x**

_Louis – Ill or just hungover still? You were pretty wrecked the other night. Haha x_

**I might be hungover a little bit. Still your picture could help ;) x**

_Louis – We talked about this yesterday. :p You agreed to send a picture first. I don’t care if you were drunk Harold a deal is a deal ;) x_

**What if I want to change the deal? :p x**

_Louis – Not happening. I’m the boss ;) x_

Harry let out a laugh. It felt so easy texting Louis. He didn’t feel sick like he had with Zayn and it felt light and warm. He didn’t feel the pressure behind it although maybe some would be nice. He still wanted Louis after all. Then again he wasn’t sure if his ending everything with Zayn was just nerves or guilt. Guilt over Zayn’s boyfriend or over the fact he felt like ignoring his feelings for Louis was almost like cheating on him. That notion was completely ridiculous though. Louis wasn’t his and he wasn’t Louis’. He could sleep with Zayn if he wanted to but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. He wanted his first to be Louis.

He didn’t need to worry all day though or work tomorrow would be even worse. He’d just text Louis today and flirt and be happy. Let himself fall into it. He didn’t want to think today. He’d think tomorrow or maybe later or maybe never. That would be even better.

…

Harry’s phone buzzed again. He didn’t think it had ever gone off this much before ever! He was expecting another text from Louis who hadn’t replied in a bit, but then again Louis should have been at home with his fiancée by now, not messaging Harry. Which meant it was either Niall or Zayn. Please be Niall.

_Zayn – Oh right why are you freaked out?? X_

Of course it had to be Zayn. He wasn’t sure how to explain his reasons for freaking out to Zayn when he wasn’t sure himself. It was loads of things really and he didn’t want to give Zayn too much of an essay. It was Liam, Zayn’s boyfriend, it was being a virgin, it was liking Louis and it was not feeling special. He wanted to be wanted and he felt like something just shiny and new with Zayn. He was interesting to Zayn but just another conquest.

**Haha. Not normally something I do and worried about work tomorrow honestly. X**

Best to keep it short and sweet but Zayn was bound to ask questions. Harry didn’t like this bit. Maybe he should have stayed quiet but then he would have had to avoid Zayn at work and the kiss he’d been promised. It was better to do it now though and deal with the awkwardness that arose tomorrow. He could be professional even if it affected their friendship. He’d only just started making friends at work and he had to fuck it up massively now.

_Zayn – Why are you worried?? Lol x x_

**I just worry! I might be awkward xx**

_Zayn – It won’t be awkward lol x_

**It might be!! But I definitely can’t do it anymore and I am sorry :(** **xx**

 _Zayn – Haha fair enough it’s okay :)_ _Guess I went too far for you_

It sounded ridiculous but the lack of kisses were staring at Harry. Maybe he should have just left it. Zayn had to say it was okay really otherwise he’d sound like a dick but he was bound to be annoyed. Harry had led him on and then dropped him. Harry had been out of order and he wished he could undo it, go back and never message Zayn. He’d promised it wouldn’t be awkward but how couldn’t it be? They’d gotten off texting each other and Harry had seen Zayn’s dick. Shit. It was going to be awkward.

**Sorry! Guess I am far too innocent for you haha x**

That felt like the truth. He was too innocent. His lack of experience felt so blindingly obvious in that moment. He couldn’t handle simple sexting. All Zayn wanted was sex and Harry couldn’t cut off his emotions. Surely that made him like a child still? Zayn could do it so easily and so could Louis probably. He’d never felt so young and naïve.

_Zayn – Shame. I could of taught you a few things and I would have been gentle lol x_

**Hahaha. Stop it :p x**

_Zayn – Sorry :(_ _x_

Harry decided not to reply to that. It was best to leave it in case his words got mumbled and Zayn somehow turned his clear decision to stop around. He’d had to have dealt with rejection before and from what Niall had said he didn’t take it well. Hopefully Harry’s innocence in his eyes would make him back off. With no Louis to text either Harry decided he would spend the evening curled up downstairs watching a film with his mum and texting Niall. He’d missed his mum. He’d tell her some of the story soon but nothing too sexual. She knew how much he liked Louis anyway so she’d be understanding. He needed someone to coo over him a bit and tell him it would all be okay. Now though he just needed a good cuddle and a hot chocolate. They would calm his twisting stomach about seeing both of them tomorrow.

…

Harry was up early and getting ready. He willed his hair to sit right today. He was nervous about facing both of them and extremely embarrassed about what he’d done but more than anything he wanted to see what Louis would do. Would he treat Harry differently? Would he kiss Harry secretly? He’d let Louis kiss him in a heartbeat. The kiss he’d promised Zayn though that was something different. He’d avoid the stockroom just in case, even if it meant seeing less of Louis. He knew if Zayn tried anything he’d let him. He’d kiss him back because he couldn’t explain why not to his face, not yet anyway.

 _Zayn – So proper stopping?? :(_ _No kiss for me today?? :(_ _x x_

Harry’s lips twitched up into a smile as he read the text. He could almost believe Zayn cared about anything other than the sex he expected in the future if Harry agreed to kiss him. Almost.

**Haha. Proper stopping. Sorry. What time are you in today? Xx**

_Zayn - :(_ _No kiss then :(_ _bad times. I am in at ten babe x x_

**I’m sure you’ll survive! :p See you later then xx**

_Zayn – You will do :(_ _Still confused as to why?? X_

Harry couldn’t do this again right before his shift. He was already a mess of nerves without trying to explain and getting worried he’d annoy Zayn again. Fuck.

**Just a bit freaked out. Haha. Not normally something I get up to Z xx**

_Zayn – Freaked out how?? Bit of fun and excitement in life never hurt anyone lol x x_

**Haha. No it didn’t but I just can’t. Didn’t even realise you were interested before this so you will cope :P xx**

_Zayn – Am I that freaky?? :(_ _x x I don’t get it :(_ _Sorry if it was something I did x_

**No it’s just me! Haha. Just far too innocent for you :P xx**

_Zayn – That’s not a valid reason! Lol Sorry if I was too much :(_ _Like I said I would have been a gentleman x_

Harry snorted at that. Maybe Zayn needed to relook up his definition of a gentleman but he was pretty sure that sending someone a picture of your cock and explaining exactly what you want to do to them was not being a gentleman. But then again maybe the modern definition included that these days? Harry laughed at his own joke and tried to focus on getting ready as well as texting Zayn.

**Haha. I’m sure you would have been :p xx**

_Zayn – Just don’t understand! One minute you want to suck me off then next you don’t want to do anything lol. Just a blowjob then?? Lol xx_

**Sorry! Just changed my mind I guess! Xx**

_Zayn – Oh :(_ _x Sorry :(_ _x x_

Shit. This is what Harry wanted to avoid. Even though Zayn probably wasn’t sad it was just going to make it awkward. He didn’t want Zayn to feel like it was him that had done something to change Harry’s mind. Sure maybe the sexting was so new to Harry and so scary and so fucking real that it had scared it him off, but it had also made him realise how wrong it was. It wasn’t Zayn so much as Zayn being in a relationship. But guilty feelings and Zayn apologising would just lead to awkwardness. The opposite of what Harry wanted.

**Why are you saying sorry? Xx**

_Zayn – Cos I feel like it’s something I said or I’ve done or I should have just left it :(_ _x x_

**It’s not really. It honestly just is me freaking out haha xx**

_Zayn – What are you freaking out about?? What’s worrying you?? X_

**It’s hard to explain but I just don’t do this kind of thing and it feels weird xx**

_Zayn – But fun..?? Lol try something new! :p Be exciting haha x_

**Not in the mood for exciting right now haha. You got more than I’d normally do anyway. Xx**

_Zayn - :(_ _Okay sorry hope you’re okay x_

Harry had to leave it then anyway. He was going to be late and he didn’t need to rush into work flustered. It was going to be bad enough as it was.

…

The day ended up passing in a blur and it really wasn’t that bad surprisingly. Harry had felt nervous, literally close to throwing up when he clocked in for his shift but Louis had flashed him a normal smile and asked how he was, like he always did. There was no special look and while Harry was slightly disappointed he was extremely grateful for not having to deal with a change in work environment. Zayn was fine with him too, shouting Hazza whenever they bumped into each other in the stock room and joking about how pretty he was. Zayn flirted with everyone though and Harry let himself relax into it, smiling at the customers and doing his job. It felt normal. He’d texted them both in such a new manner but it hadn’t changed anything. They were all pretending here but this was work and they had to. If they could do that maybe it all wasn’t as scary as it seemed. Zayn didn’t hate him which was a god send and Louis was going to be his in private. Niall kept giving him knowing looks but their friendship was blossoming fast and so everyone just thought they had some little secret, a private joke which in some ways it was.

“I spoke to Louis you know.” Niall whispered to him at the end of their shift while they were waiting for the system to be shut down so they could all leave.

“Oh yeah. What did he have to say?” Harry asked. He was definitely curious. He hadn’t really had a moment alone today and he was itching to get the hug he’d been promised. A hug that scared him a little too but it was a promise he was going to make sure was kept.

“He mentioned you and I asked if you were texting still. He asked me if we were talking about it. I lied and said that I remembered bits from our drinking session but neither of us were talking about it. He lied and said he hadn’t heard from you since that night. He’s such a bullshitter.” Niall laughed loudly and one of the jewellery girls gave them a curious look. Gossips the lot of them.

“Definitely. God.” Harry mumbled his ascent but his mind was whirling. Louis lied about it but why? Why did Niall lie too? What was the point?

“Don’t tell him I know though okay? And don’t tell him you know about our history of texting or anything? He’d kill me!” Niall pleaded. Maybe secrecy on this meant not talking to your best friend although Harry was pretty sure Zayn and Louis told each other everything.

“Promise.” Harry smiled at Niall and winked at the girl who was still staring at them. He looked on amused as she blushed and giggled, ducking her head out of sight.

“Right let’s get out of this fucking hell hole.” Louis cheered and walked towards the doors, setting them all free for the night. He’d be here alone tomorrow with him. Sunday’s were always the day that a manager and one other member of staff came in to set up before the short day happened. Tomorrow it was him and Louis and Harry was unbelievably excited, especially after today had gone so well. He didn’t have anything to worry about, other than making an idiot out of himself if Louis kissed him, which hopefully he would.

…

_Zayn – Hello x_

Harry frowned as his phone went off. He’d thought Zayn acting normally with him all day and their discussions last night and this morning would mean he’d be left alone now. Harry really didn’t want to have to keep dealing with Zayn, especially when he’d calmed himself down enough to look forward to Louis tomorrow. That was pretty much all he’d been thinking about LouisLouisLouis and the abrupt invasion of Zayn was just confusing.

**Hello you alright? X**

_Zayn – Yeah are you more importantly?? Xx x_

**Yeah I’m fine! Haha. Why did I not seem it today? Xx**

This is exactly why Harry didn’t want to text him. He could feel the panic rising already. Had he not acted normally all day? He thought he’d done well. Looking at both of them as much as normal and joking around. He was just how he always was or so he’d though. Apparently Zayn was about to question that and so maybe he wasn’t as good at this as he’d thought. Maybe it wouldn’t be okay. Harry couldn’t let himself get worked up again. It was going to be fine.

 _Zayn – Nah you just seemed a bit quiet :(_ _Sorry if I messed it all up_ _L_ _x x_

**I honestly felt fine. Haha. I’m hardly loud normally. You haven’t messed anything up don’t worry Z! xx**

_Zayn – Just seemed a bit weird and didn’t know what to do with myself :(_ _Did want a kiss though lol x x_

**Haha. I tried not to act weird! Sorry if I did. I’m sure you did :p haha xx**

_Zayn – You don’t though do you?? :(_ _I tried hard too x x_

Oh god. Harry was actually starting to feel bad. Zayn wasn’t letting this go and he felt weird rejecting someone. It was something he’d not really had to deal with before and if he had had to push someone away when they made an unwanted advance he’d never had to explain himself let alone repeat said explanation.

**Aw I don’t sorry. You’re making me feel bad!! Xx**

_Zayn – Don’t feel bad babe it’s okay :)_ _I get it x x_

**Do you? Haha. I feel like I’m just confusing you haha xx**

_Zayn – I am a little bit lol. If it’s what you really want then we can sweep it under the carpet?? But something tells me you’re still a bit intrigued?? X x_

**If you can keep a secret I can tell you why although it seems I’m not too subtle apparently xx**

Harry groaned as he sent that. It was probably a mistake but he didn’t know how else to show Zayn he wasn’t interested. He didn’t want to be horrible and say that he didn’t want to be a bit on the side because Zayn may be a cheat but he was still a nice person. He had to tell him he liked Louis. Although Zayn would go running to Louis and tell him, it was the only way Harry could think to make it clear to Zayn he wasn’t interested. He had to tell him there was someone else he was interested in.

_Zayn – What do you mean babe you’re not too subtle?? And of course I can keep secrets I’ve got thousands lol x x_

**Haha. I think I like Louis which is why I just feel awkward and I don’t think he likes me. It’s especially why I feel bad for leading you on xx**

_Zayn – Oh that’s okay. :)_ _I thought you might of :)_ _It was pretty obvious lol :)_ _x x_

Fuck. Of course he knew. At least he’d stopped sending sad faces but the number of happy ones was somewhat disconcerting. He was probably laughing at him right now thinking ‘why would he even point that out duh’. He’d been trying not to stare at Louis for so long and apparently he’d failed. How did so many people know he fancied him? God he was so embarrassed. Please let Zayn not tell Louis. Even if he knew, it was a completely different thing to have it confirmed. Louis would probably avoid him to stop Harry tailing after him like a little puppy and not even hug him tomorrow. Fuck fuck fuck.

**Oh god. Haha. I thought it was obvious. Don’t tell him though!!! Xx**

_Zayn – Think he knows tbh lol :(_ _Fair play to him as he’s got something I haven’t lol x x It’s cool though :)_ _x x_

**It’s not something you haven’t got I just like him. He probably does know. It’s embarrassing as he’s clearly not interested. Thanks for being cool though and I am sorry xx**

_Zayn – Don’t be babe it’s cool. Why would he not be interested?? X_

Harry didn’t want to answer that. I mean surely it was blindingly obvious. Louis with his dazzling smile and gorgeous blue eyes, his infectious laugh and jokey attitude, the way he loved his job so much and how he just clicks with people, how when he looks at you, you feel like you matter and Harry. Well he’s just Harry; young, naïve, boring. Everything Louis wouldn’t be interested in.

**Because he just wouldn’t. He’s in a relationship with someone whose really pretty and I just don’t think he is. Haha. I know he isn’t fact. It wouldn’t make sense for him to be xx**

_Zayn – Wouldn’t make sense?? Well you know where I am if you change your mind x x_

**Haha. I just don’t think he is and you know he’s not! Thanks though. Haha. I’ll come to you if I do change my mind :p xx**

_Zayn – I won’t hold my hopes up lol_  :( _and I don’t know what’s going through his mind x x_

**Aw sorry. Hmm. Suppose but I doubt it! Haha. I’ll try not to be awkward next week xx**

_Zayn – It’s okay babe. Probably more me just wanting too much x x_

Harry wasn’t going to reply to that. It was better just to leave it especially as he didn’t quite know what to say. Zayn hadn’t wanted too much really. Harry had led him to believe he’d get exactly what he wanted so of course Zayn would chase that. He couldn’t lie to him though. Zayn was Louis’ best friend and while he didn’t say it directly he knew Harry would never get him. He would still have his hug though. Louis had promised him that much and Harry would take it, would make sure that it was given to him.

He curled up in bed and just wanted to sleep all the thoughts whirring in his head away. It was too much to work out and he just wanted tomorrow to come faster. He wanted to feel Louis’ arms wrapped around him and hopefully he’d kiss him. He needed Louis to want him. He’d let Louis take whatever he wanted from Harry. He already had his heart, even if it was being crushed little by little every day that Harry couldn’t have Louis completely, so why not give him everything else?


End file.
